A technique used for digital information detection in so-called, Soft Interference Cancellation (SIC) receivers relies on iterative feedback of log likelihood ratio signals (LLR's). The SIC utilizes progressively improved estimations of the more likely bit sequences to have been received through a noisy channel given a known constellation of the symbols representing those bit sequences. Within this technique, the soft symbol means and variances of the constellation symbols are determined. However, circuitry for generating the soft symbol means and variances tends to be large, complex and slow in performance. Also for wireless systems with multiple user connections, the circuitry has to finish the symbol estimation for multiple data streams with different constellation orders within a deadline. Efficient circuitry implementation with flexible and fast processing of multiple data streams is desirable.